destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction Derby
Destruction Derby is the first installment of the Destruction Derby series. It was first released in October 1995 for PlayStation, Sega Saturn and MS-DOS. It was developed by Reflections and published by Psygnosis. The Japanese Sega Saturn version was developed by Perfect Entertainment and published by Soft Bank instead. The game achieved high popularity, and was later added to PlayStation's Platinum Range / Greatest Hits, being one of the first games to achieve platinum sales. Originally, the game was only capable with MS-DOS PCs, but in 1996(?), a Windows 95 version was released. The popularity of the game resulted in a 1996 sequel, Destruction Derby 2, for PlayStation, Windows and MS-DOS. In February 2007, the game was available for download in the PlayStation Network for the PS3 and PSP consoles. Later in February 2011, the game was available for a paid download from Google Play, for Android devices. Since 2012, the game is available for download for the PSVita and PlayStation Certified devices, from the PlayStation Mobile service. It was originally going to be called Demolish 'em Derby, but it was changed in August 1995; just 2 months prior to release. __TOC__ Gameplay ]] The camera stays facing forward the whole race. So when you spin around and face the wrong direction, your car faces YOU (the camera in this case). Also note that the camera is quite far away from the car. There are many points that you can earn such as spinning etc. (see below). Whenever you'd crash or collide, you would see the 'bits' all coming out of the car. ]] Generally, the gameplay is fast-moving, and that's what made this game so fun at the time. That's what I want to call destruction! Modes *Wreckin' Racing **Race Practice **Championship **Multi-Player **Duel *Stock Car Racing **Race Practice **Championship **Multi-Player *Destruction Derby **Race Practice **Championship **Multi-player **Total Destruction **Duel **Team Pairs* **Tag* **Seek and Destroy* *Time Trials *Special modes. See its respective articles for details. Tracks The tracks in Destruction Derby were very short and thin too. As a result, you have to race around each track for a lot of laps (usually 10). All tracks have the same (low) wall next to each side of where you and your opponents are racing. The ground surface is grey concrete. *Speedway *Crossover *Ocean Drive *Cactus Creek *City Heat *Ruined Monastery* *Secret track in the Race Practice mode Bowls The game featured a single bowl where demolition events took place: *The Bowl Vehicles All three cars looks the same but are different in terms of speed, power and handling. *Rookie (Psygnosis) *Amateur (Grim Reaper) *Pro (Smoothie) Points All events uses a points system. The Destruction Derby mode awards points only on the basis of wrecking other players' cars. Stock Car Racing only awards points on race position. Wreckin' Racing is a hybrid of the two (albeit with less points for positions than Stock Car). The maximum number of points available per race in the wrecking modes is 99, whereas Stock Car has a maximum of 50 (the points for first place). The points system for wrecking is as follows: *Spinning an opponent's car 90° - 2 points *Spinning an opponent's car 180° - 4 points *Spinning an opponent's car 360° - 10 points *Spinning a car which is in first place during the Wreckin' race, the points are doubled *In Stock Car mode, points are awarded for 1st to 20th place in the following order: 50, 40, 35, 30, 25, 20, 18, 16, 14, 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. * In Wreckin' Racing mode, the race position 1st gets ten points, 2nd gets six and 3rd gets four. *Gripping an opponent's car - 10 points *In Destruction Derby mode, the last car not "gripped" gets ten points Damage engine .]] The game features an engine that simulates what effect collisions have on the vehicles. If a car has been severely damaged its handling will become worse, with the level of damage indicated by a car diagram on the right of the screen. Severe damage to one of the sides of the car will make it pull significantly to that side, and severe damage to both will make it almost impossible to turn at all. Heavy damage to one side of car's rear will reduce its ability to accelerate and hold speed; severe damage to the back on both sides will result in a the commentator's audio announcement "You've broken the rear axle!" and make the car almost unable to move. Damage to the front will eventually give the car a "blown radiator". If more damage is received by the front, eventually the engine will be blown and the car unable to move (for the player, resulting in the end of the race). Unlike in some sequels, damage could not be repaired during a race, as there is no pit lane functionality in Destruction Derby. Competitors In each race, there are 19 CPU drivers (15 in MS-DOS version) who compete along with the main player. The below list of competitors is sorted in order of its starting division in Championship mode (with their roof colour in brackets), along with their car number shown (competitors shown in italic are not featured in the MS-DOS version): Division Five (White) * Human Player (#01) * Trashman (#07) * The General (#50) * The Bouncer (#88) Division Four (Yellow) * The Idol (#23) * The Optician (#47) * The Beast (#66) * Passion Wagon (#69) Division Three (Cyan) * The Skum (#13) * The Goddess (#35) * Pyromaniac (#64) * Undertaker (#77) Division Two (Red) * Crunch Bunch (#22) * Learner Driver (#37) * Psycho (#40) * Heavy Metal Hero (#52) Division One (Black) * Barmy Army (#53) * Suicide Squad (#82) * The Taxman (#95) * The Doctor (#99) Each driver is of differing ability, and each one has a (slightly) different driving style, which initially creates variation for the player but can easily be predicted after playing the game for a while. The fastest raw stock car driver in the game is clearly The Skum in every race, whereas there are several competitors who are better in the Destruction Derby mode. Competitors such as Psycho, Undertaker, Barmy Army and The Taxman are amongst the best drivers in all modes, whereas drivers such as Suicide Squad are good in wrecking modes, but very slow in stock car modes. In each Championship, the drivers start out in a system of 5 (4 in MS-DOS version) divisions, with the goal for the player being to climb to and win Division 1. The drivers that are in each division remain constant for every new game, but are not ordered by ability (clear by the fact that Learner Driver is in Division 2, despite being the weakest competitor in all game modes, but hardly ever takes damage, meaning he is the best at the longer races). There is, however, an obvious pattern to who climbs to the top divisions and who doesn't; in stock car modes, only deliberate player intervention would stop The Skum from rising meteorically from his starting Division 3 to the top division. Most of the drivers also have a voice clip for when points are taken from them by the player in wrecking modes, or for when the player wrecks them in all modes. Also, each driver has their own car design, and a cartoon picture of the character displayed on the race and championship standings screens. The division of each driver can be seen during races by the colour of the roof of their car, as shown above. Music The soundtracks are cool electronica music, composed by Tim Swan and Elliot Sumner. Improve! The 'Featured in' section in some soundtracks is empty. If you know the right answer, add it on there. PlayStation vs Sega Saturn vs DOS Here is a video of Destruction Derby gameplay from YouTube. Play it. Notice the smoother graphics in the PlayStation version, and the ugly smoke in the Sega Saturn version. Also see how the Saturn version had a horrible frame-rate and bad pop-up too. thumb|500px|left The developers clearly haven't done a nice enough port for the Saturn. Here's a video for the MS-DOS version. thumb|500px|right Commercial Magazines 1ad2.jpg|An advert from Germany. Liebe deinen nachsten. Zerstore seine karre. = Love your neighbour. Destroy his barrow. 1ad.jpg|An advert from France. Votre garagiste va adorer!! = Your mechanic will love this!! Television Covers Front DD1cover.jpg|'PlayStation PAL (Europe/Australia)' DD1 US.jpg|'PlayStation NTSC-U (US)' DD US large cover.jpg|'PlayStation NTSC-U large box' Saturn.jpg|'Sega Saturn PAL/NTSC-U' DD1 Saturn Japan.jpg|'Sega Saturn NTSC-J (Japan)' DD PC.jpg|'PC (DOS)' DD neon edition.jpg|'Neon Edition for PC' DD1specialPC.PNG|'Special PC cover from 199?' DD dice cover.jpg|'DD distributed by Dice Multi Media Europe (1999) for Windows' Back DD PS1 PAL back.jpg|'PlayStation PAL (Europe/Australia)' DD1 US back.jpg|'PlayStation NTSC-U (US)' DD PS1 J back.jpg|'PlayStation NTSC-J (Japan)' DD Saturn back.jpg|'Sega Saturn PAL/NTSC-U' DD PC back.jpg|'PC (DOS)' Cheats PS1, Saturn and DOS *Enter REFLECT! as a name. When the main menu returns, go to Practice mode. Notice that a new track, Ruined Monastery, will be available. This is normally unlocked when finishing first in the Division 1 in Championship. *Enter !DAMAGE! as a name to get invulnerability. Your vehicle is now impossible to be damaged. PS1 only *Enter CREDITZ! as your name. The credits will be displayed, which will be animated. *At the piracy warning screen, press and hold L1 + LEFT + O. An image of the Reflections team will appear. *At the beginning of an event, hold X + RIGHT for a few seconds to get 4 points. *Select Total Destruction mode from the main menu. As soon as the game starts, pause and exit. If you had 0 seconds on the clock, your name will appear on the scoreboard with either 599.00 seconds or 566.?? seconds. PS1 and Saturn only *Enter NPLAYERS as a name. From the main menu, go to the track selection screen. After you select a track, you will be able to choose the number of competitors. *In multiplayer mode, enter RIDGE as a name for player 1 and RACER as a name for player 2, to unlock a Ridge Racer-like track. PS1 and DOS only *Enter DERBYMAN as a name. Select your event and track etc. When the event starts, most of your competitors will start out smoking. DOS only *Enter !SPEEDY! as a name. Select a Championship event, and notice that your car is a lot faster. Getting the game Android The game is available for purchase on selected devices running Android OS. Link to Google Play: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.sony.playstation.NCEA00008_0 PlayStation ISO Here is the link to download the ISO image file and burn it on a CD: http://www.emuparadise.me/Sony_Playstation_ISOs/Destruction_Derby_%5BU%5D/36766-download Release MS-DOS *EU/NA: October 1995 PlayStation *EU: October 1995 *NA: 16 November 1995 *JP: 1995 Sega Saturn *EU/NA/JP: 1996 PlayStation Network (PSP) *NA: 15 February 2007 PlayStation Network (PS3) *NA: 3 May 2007 *EU: 29 November 2007 Android *Worldwide: February 2011 Credits ;Design : *Martin Edmondson ;Programming : *Russell Lazzari, William Musson, Michael Troughton, Robert Troughton ;Graphics / Artwork : *Phil Baxter ;3D Modelling : *Martin Edmondson ;Music and sound effects : *Elliot Sumner, Tim Swan ;Voices : *Steve Cooke, Jessica Martin ;Producer : *Tony Parkes ;Product Management : *Joanne Galvin, Michelle Harris ;Marketing / PR (France) : *Catherine Jaymond ;Marketing / PR (UK) : *Glen O'Connell ;Public Relations Germany : *Ingo Zaborowski ;Documentation : *Huw Thomas ;German Manual Translation : *Ulrich Mühl ;Project Lead : *Clemens Wangerin ;Packaging : *Peter Dyke ;Quality Assurance : *Jonathon Wild ;Box and manual design : *At Work Werbeagentur GmbH; Wiesbaden, Germany Category:Games